Sad But True
by Juubi no Ryuu
Summary: In Naruto's life, there has been only been one being that he could trust. Out of all the people in his life, this creature was the being he trusted the most, because it had no reason to betray him. Song One-Shot.


**Sad But True**

Author's Note: I don't own Naruto or Metallica's songs.

I know I haven't updated **Fox Among the Fowl: Redone **in a while, but because of some shit happened in my life, writer's block, and my own laziness, I have been typing very slowly. But now that I am out of school for summer, I will have more time to type and shall release chapter 10 by at least the end of the month if not ealier! Then I shall continue typing the chapters.

In the meantime, to help my brain get going, I am typing this One-Shot as when I heard of it, it reminded me of Kyuubi and Naruto. Enjoy the One-Shot!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_**Hey, I'm your life,**_

_**I'm the one who takes you there!**_

_**Hey, I'm your life,**_

_**I'm the one who cares!**_

_**They, They betray!**_

_**I'm your only true friend now!**_

_**They, They'll betray,**_

_**I'm forever there!"**_

Since the beginning of his birth, Uzumaki Naruto's life had not been easy. His birth, on October Tenth, was the same day that the greatest of the Bijuu, the Kyuubi no Yoko, attacked his village of birth, Konohagakure no Sato. Being the only suitable choice to stop the great beast, the leader of the village, the Yondaime Hokage, used baby Naruto and sealed the demon into the child at the cost of the Hokage's life.

When Naruto's situation became public, the Sandaime was forced to protect the baby from the hate of the villagers. But not even he was able to fully stop this from effecting the young child throughout his childhood.

He grew up with the hateful eyes of the village glaring down at him, and no one to play with. On the rare times he makes a friend, that child's parent comes and stops them from playing, taking Naruto's new friend away. If he ever saw his friend again, he only recived hateful eyes, making something within him hurt. He felt betrayed.

"_**I'm your dream, make you real!**_

_**I'm your eyes when you must steal!**_

_**I'm your pain when you can't feel!**_

_**Sad but true!"**_

"_**I'm your dream, mind astray!**_

_**I'm your eyes while you're away!**_

_**I'm your pain while you repay!**_

_**You know it's sad but true, sad but true!"**_

Even when he became a shinobi of the village, even as he was put onto a team, Naruto still felt betrayed. His crush continued to treat him horribly, hitting him when he treats her with respect and kindness, while his rival treated him as lower than dirt. Even his teacher threw him away to someone else to teach the "genius" of the team.

His new teacher continued to lie to him, keeping information at first about the truth of the demon in him, even if he already knew. No one seemed to be truthful to him, not even the one person who had been kind to him his whole life, the Sandaime. Even he continued to keep things from him, his trust started to go down, there seemed to be no one who he could trust.

At least, until he met _**it**_.

"_**You, You're my mask!**_

_**You're my cover, my shelter!**_

_**You, You're my mask!**_

_**You're the one who's blamed!**_

_**Do, Do my work,**_

_**Do my dirty work, scapegoat!**_

_**Do, Do my deeds,**_

_**For you're the one who's shamed!"**_

The creature who he shared his life with, the being that had always been there, the fox that knows him better than himself. The demon who he had been seen as, the power that ran through him everyday. It never lied to him, it never kept things from him. It had no reason, nothing to gain by keeping secrets, and that is why it had gained his trust.

While it wanted freedom, it never tried to trick him. It wanted to gain freedom on it's own, to prove it's power can escape even Death's grasp. As it tried, it also wanted something else, something that only he could give it. It wanted the world to once again fear it's power, for the world to know that it was only safe for a certain time, before it shall be destroyed.

And so, it gave him it's power.

And so, he used it.

"_**I'm your dream, make you real!**_

_**I'm your eyes when you must steal!**_

_**I'm your pain when you can't feel!**_

_**Sad but true!"**_

"_**I'm your dream, mind astray!**_

_**I'm your eyes while you're away!**_

_**I'm your pain while you repay!**_

_**You know it's sad but true, sad but true!"**_

Even when others became worried as he used it's power more often, he cared not. The feeling was too much, the feeling of trust he could give. He felt more powerful than he did alone, he and the fox worked together. While it tried to find a way through the seal, it gave him companionship, it taught him how to use it's power in battle, the raw energy around him.

Through his childhood of pain, through his life of betrayal, he found some type of trust from the most unlikely source, the source of his pain.

He became the fox's eyes, just as he saw though it's own eyes. Their vision was one, just like their power. Like their mind and dreams they shared. They were one, even for just a time.

"_**I'm your dream,**_

_**I'm your eyes,**_

_**I'm your pain!"**_

"_**I'm your dream,**_

_**I'm your eyes,**_

_**I'm your pain!" **_

"_**You know it's sad but true!"**_

It protected him, just like he protected it. They shared the same fate, even for a time being. If he died, the beast would follow him.

It's power allowed him to live, to protect, to defeat and kill. Not even his rival, the snake, or the nine after him could defeat him with the fox aiding him. The fox's power would wrap around him, and they both would destroy everything in their way.

The village hated him even more, believing him to be the fox now that they knew he used it's power. He didn't care, he would endure their hate, he had someone he could trust.

"_**Hate, I'm your hate,**_

_**I'm your hate when you want love!**_

_**Pay, Pay the price,**_

_**Pay for nothing's fair!"**_

"_**Hey, I'm your life!**_

_**I'm the one who took you there!**_

_**Hey, I'm your life,**_

_**And I no longer care!"**_

Even as he looked at the fox while it gave him a gleeful look, eight of it's tails out, he still trusted it. It had not tricked him, it's own chakra gave it's chance for freedom. It would do what it promised, it would destroy what hurts him, then destroy the rest of the world.

Of all the beings in his life, he trusted the creature the most. The being that almost killed him as a child, the demon that caused everyone to hate him, the fox that hated him as well, like the villagers.

"_**I'm your dream, make you real!**_

_**I'm your eyes when you must steal!**_

_**I'm your pain when you can't feel!**_

_**Sad but true!"**_

"_**I'm your truth, telling lies!**_

_**I'm your reasoned alibis!**_

_**I'm inside, open your eyes,**_

_**I'm you!"**_

"_**Sad but true!"**_

Sad but true.


End file.
